


Please Daddy

by JediKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKai/pseuds/JediKai
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are doing "it," when an unexpected guest shows up.





	Please Daddy

Another night of dance practice is finally over, and almost everyone has gone home. There is dim lighting in the practice room. Light hardwood floor throughout the room. A large mirror takes up the entirety of the left wall. To the right, in the furthest corner from the door, is a black sofa, and expensive sounds systems to the right of it.

On said sofa, sits Jongin, his shoes off to the side, legs spread open, grey sweatpants and red boxer shorts down at his ankles. His boyfriend, Kyungsoo, is on his knees, in between Jongin’s legs. Kyungsoo is completely naked, his clothes thrown through out the room. With Jongin’s dick in his mouth, Kyungsoo is bopping his head up and down. His face coming close to Jongin’s pubis. The deep moans coming from the dancer echoed in the room, and it is turning Kyungsoo on as he felt his own dick throbbing.

Jongin ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s black hair, he loves the feeling of Kyungsoo’s warm mouth. At this point Kyungsoo has had enough; and simply needs to have Jongin inside of him.

Taking Jongin’s dick out of his mouth with precum on his lips. His hands on Jongin’s thighs, he looks up at Jongin, “Fuck me Daddy,” he says. His hands travel up Jongin’s body, underneath his shirt to feel Jongin’s abs. Kyungsoo loves the tanned dancer’s magnificent body.

 

A chill spreads throughout Jongin’s body, looking down at those wide eyes he loves so much. It is good feeling; A new sensation hearing Kyungsoo call him that. “Say it again.”

Kyungsoo cannot help but blush, he is not use to showing this side of himself.  “Please Daddy, please fuck me.”

Something comes over Jongin. Still running his fingers through Kyungsoo hair, “Daddy huh? And what should I call you?”  
“Anything Daddy wants.”

“Mmmm. In that case, are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?” Jongin asked as he grips his own dick and begins slapping Kyungsoo’s face with it, smearing his precum. “Huh? You gonna be a good boy?”

Kyungsoo nods, too turned on to even speak.

Jongin then takes off his sweaty shirt, now completely naked. “Get on the sofa, face down, ass up. Let daddy see your beautiful body,” Jongin said smirking and enjoying the view. Kyungsoo rests his head on the sofa armrest, presenting his ass to his daddy.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass so hard tonight my beautiful boy.” Soft moans come out Kyungsoo’s mouth. He loves the dirty talk.

Standing one foot on the sofa, the other on the floor, Jongin runs his hands all over Kyungsoo’s body. Loving the feeling of his milky skin. “You’re gonna moan loud for daddy. So loud that everyone outside that door, knows daddy is fucking you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Starting with the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin leaves a trail of kisses down Kyungsoo’s body. Jongin full lips touching soft skin over and over again. Trailing down till he reached Kyungsoo’s thick ass. Using both hands, Jongin spreads the cheeks to get a good view of the hole.

Kyungsoo is not expecting it, but suddenly he feels Jongin’s hand slam down and give his ass a spank. “Ahh fuck yeah,” Kyungsoo moaned.

“You like that don’t you baby boy?”

“Yes I do.”

Jongin spanks him again, “Yes what?”

“Ahhh Yes I do Daddy! I love it!”

“Stay still baby,” Jongin says, leaving the sofa in order to search for lube inside his practice bag by the door.

Jongin finds a brand new bottle of lube he discreetly bought a week ago. Voices from far away could be heard as Jongin walks back to the sofa. Kyungsoo in the same position, Jongin left him.”Such a good boy following Daddy’s orders. Daddy is gonna reward you.”

“Please Daddy, fuck me.”

Jongin spreads lube onto two of his fingers, and more lube on Kyungsoo’s hole. He knows what he’s doing when he’s stretching the hole, prepping his boyfriend. He pushes down on Kyungsoo’s lower back, “bend your knees more baby, lower your hips.”

Jongin wastes no time, and slowly pushes his uncut dick inside of Kyungsoo. The tight walls of Kyungsoo's ass around his dick is giving Jongin immense pleasure. “Your ass is so tight baby. You’re taking daddy’s dick so well.”

Footsteps from down the hall are heard approaching the door to the practice room. “Jongin somebody is coming!’

Thrusting harder, “Fuck Kyungsoo let them hear us.”

The door creaks open, and Minho’s head peeks through, “Hello?”

“Shit!” Kyungsoo panics, and Jongin slides out of him.

“Good lord!” Minho’s eyes bulging.

Kyungsoo reached for whatever piece of clothing he could find. Grabbing Jongin’s discarded shirt and covering as much of his body as he can. “MINHO, we were just…”

“Oh, I know exactly what’s happening here.” Minho says as he walks towards the two of the sofa. “Jongin how could you start without me?”

Jongin smirks, “I couldn’t wait. Kyungsoo was begging for me to fuck him.”

Kyungsoo looks behind him to look at Jongin, “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Minho is gonna be joining us today. Is that okay baby boy,” Jongin asked. His hand around Kyungsoo’s waist, rubbing Kyungsoo soft abs.

How could Kyungsoo say no? A chance to be fucked by Jongin AND Minho. He looks at Minho in the eyes before exploring the rest of his body. “Of course he can join us daddy. Anything to make you happy,” he said, with a smile on his face, throwing the shirt back on the floor.

Minho walks to the edge of the armrest, and begins undoing his black jeans, revealing his black boxer briefs and the obvious growing hard on.

Jongin is still rubbing Kyungsoo’s stomach, as they both watch Minho palm his dick through his underwear.

“Look at him Kyungsoo. Look at how hard you make him.” Jongin’s lowers his hand to Kyungsoo’s throbbing dick. He begins to slowly stroke. Kyungsoo gasps, and quickly the gasp changes to a moan. They both watch as Minho removes his shirt. Showing off his muscles, thick muscular pecs, and amazing abs.

Jongin continues,” Be a good boy Kyungsoo, and suck this man’s dick. Understand?”

Nearly out of breath, feeling an extreme sense of pleasure and excitement, Kyungsoo nods, “Yes Daddy.”

He resumes his previous position, this time placing both hands on the armrest. Face to face with Minho’s crotch. Him and Minho make eye contact, a slight nod let’s Minho know to remove the rest of his clothes.

After doing so, Minho returns to his spot, and lines his veiny dick with Kyungsoo’s mouth. He runs his fingers through the smaller males thick black hair. “Open wide Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo does what he’s told. He welcomes the mushroom head of Minho's dick, and instantly his tongue does it's job. It licks and wraps itself around Minho’s length. He takes all of it into his mouth, and loves hearing Minho moan.

“Fuck Jongin you weren’t kidding. He’s mouth is perfection. Like he was made to suck cock.” Minho grips onto Kyungsoo’s hair harder. He begins to thrust, fucking the warm mouth around his dick. “You like that don’t Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo just looks up at him, taking Minho dick and trying not to gag. He tastes different, Kyungsoo thought. Different than Jongin, but just as enjoyable. Kyungsoo had no idea how much he would enjoy being treated this, but he is loving the way Minho is fucking his mouth. He uses his right hand to reach behind him. He rubs his own ass, before giving himself a spank as hard as he could at that angle.

“Look at that Jongin. He wants you in him.”

Smirking Jongin asks,“ Is that true Kyungsoo? You want daddy’s dick back inside you?”

Kyungsoo can only whimper, hoping that’s a good enough response for his daddy.

“How about we make this more fun,” Jongin asks.

“Get Up Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo releases Minho’s dick from his mouth. A groan escapes from Minho.

Jongin removes the back cushions of the sofa, so he can flat on his back. “Get on daddy’s dick Kyungsoo. Ride me like a good boy.”

He listens to his daddy’s order, and places each one of his thighs on one side Jongin’s waist. Puts all his weight on his knees and uses a hand to line his eager hole with his daddy’s dick. With every inch of his daddy’s dick entering him, Kyungsoo moans louder.

“That’s a good boy,” Jongin says.

“Fuck that’s hot. I want a piece of that,” Minho says, places his knee just behind Kyungsoo. He wraps his arms around the smaller male, and begins to kiss his neck. “Does your daddy’s dick feel good inside you,” Minho whispers in his ear.

Kyungsoo is readjusting to Jongin dick being inside. “Ahhh yes. His dick feels amazing.”

Minho is playing with one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, when comes up with a brilliant idea. “Think you can fit both of us in your thick ass?”

“Of course I can, but only if my daddy will allow it.”

Kyungsoo looks down at Jongin. “Fuck yeah baby. I wanna see your face as two dicks fill your ass.” Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s neck and brings him down for a kiss. Their full lips opening so their tongues can play.

Meanwhile Minho leans back, looks at Jongin’s dick already penetrating Kyungsoo’s thick ass. He spreads lube from the bottle and positions his dick at the hole. He slowly pushes in, and stretches the hole even more.

Kyungsoo begins to whine in pain. Minho pauses to let Kyungsoo adjust. After half a minute, “Go ahead,” he tells Minho.

Minho pushes more of his dick inside, and Jongin continues to kiss Kyungsoo, distracting him from the pain. Once fully inside, Minho slowly thrusts in and out and those whines of pain slowly start to turn into sounds of ecstasy.

Jongin then starts to thrust, “Fuck Kyungsoo! Such a good boy, taking two dicks. Daddy is proud of you.”

Soon all three are moaning, and enjoying the pleasure they’re receiving.

Kyungsoo can not believe how amazing it feels, “Ahh daddy this feels so fucking good. My ass is so full.”

Minho is close, he can feel it. Kyungsoo’s ass feels so tight. And rubbing dicks with Jongin is so fucking hot.

“I’m close, I’m gonna cum.”

“You hear that baby boy? Minho wants to cum. Tell daddy where you want him to cum.”

Kyungsoo has never been fucked so good. He’s loving the feeling two dicks inside him. He knows what he wants. “Inside me daddy. I want him to cum inside me.”

That’s all Minho needed to hear. He begins thrust harder and faster, but not enough to cause Kyungsoo any pain. "Fuck!" He shoots ropes of cum inside of Kyungsoo. 

His thrusts slow down as he calms from his climax. He slides out and sits on the floor to watch as Kyungsoo and Jongin continue.

Jongin rearranges them. He lifts Kyungsoo up without leaving the smaller male’s hole, and lays him on his back. Jongin grabs both of Kyungsoo’s legs and brings them to his shoulders, bending Kyungsoo’s body in half. A position where Jongin can really pound his ass. “Beg for me to fuck you baby boy. I wanna hear it again.”

“Please daddy. Fuck me so hard. Cum inside me just like Minho did.”

Jongin pounds Kyungsoo’s ass mercilessly. Groans and moans are so loud the could probably be heard outside the room. Small amounts of Minho’s cum slides out with every thrust.

Kyungsoo cums untouched. His shoots his cum all over stomach and chest. Jongin’s thrusts are now more erratic, and it’s obvious his nearly his climax.

“Cum inside me daddy.”

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo lips as he cums. His cum mixing with Minho’s, inside of his boyfriend. The two on the sofa stare into each other’s eyes as they both try to catch their breaths. They kiss for the millionth time that day, but this one is different. It’s soft and warm. A kiss of love without having to speak the words.

Their moment together is interrupted by Minho’s laugh.

They both turn to see Minho still on the floor watching them. “I must say, that was the hottest fuck I’ve ever had.”

The three men clean up. Tissues to clean the sofa and themselves. They dress in silence. All three to shy to spark a conversation after what just happened. Minho is the first to leave. Says goodnight and a “we definitely should do this again,” before closing the door behind him leaving the two lovers alone.

After gathering their things Jongin grabs Kyungsoo hand and asks “Are you okay? We’re we too rough?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Not at all. In fact, I think it was super hot. I’ll definitely be sore tomorrow though.”

Jongin smiles and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “let's go home.”

“So daddy huh?”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Yes Daddy. But only when we fuck.”  

The End


End file.
